interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
National Assembly
Politics plays a vital part in the life of your nation. There are 6 different government technologies researchable from your senate, however *you may only have 2 upgrades researched at a time. *major and minor powers commence the game with the first level researched. The exception for minor nations is Soviet China, which begins with State Property researched. You cannot engage in politics until you have accessed Mass Production. Although the first tier of political upgrades are free, the second have a slew of requirements which must be researched before you can access them. Democratic governments Democratic governments are focussed on economic capabilities, and are meant to have a morale impact on enemy civilians. Technologies *Universal suffrage - higher commerce cap granted to you. Grants access to Legislator patriot. *Capitalism - grants some oil when researched; also improves oil collection. Causes enemy civilians and militia to defect to you if they were within the radius of a principal city when you capture it. Grants access to CEO patriot. Requires: Synthetics Buildable structures *Royal Society Academy *Stock Exchange (Wall Street) *Heysel Pavillion *Mount Rushmore *Three Principles Hall The Liberalism Icon uses the same graphics as Democracy. Fascist governments Fascist governments are focussed on military capabilities, and are meant to have a morale impact on enemy vehicles. The Wonders of Fascist governments spawn units upon completion. Technologies *Corporatism - Grants cheaper barracks units. Grants access to the Senior General. *Militarism - Grants cheaper munitions factory units. Causes enemy vehicles which have been badly damaged to defect to you, if they were within the radius of a city when you capture it. Grants access to the Dictator. Requires a Mil Tech of 4 (PsyOps) and Pan-Ethnic Ideology Buildable structures *Volkshalle *National Redoubt Complex *Soldiers' Monument *Cristo Redentor *EUR Complex The icons need to be toned down to grey. Communist governments Communist governments are focussed on productive capabilities, and are meant to have a morale impact on enemy infantry. Technologies *State Property - Grants cheaper non-library upgrades. Grants access to the Comrade patriot. *Collectivism - faster production at anchorage, airfield, and armoury. Enemy scholars and badly damaged enemy infantry will defect to you if they were in the radius of a town when you capture it. Grants access to the Premier patriot. Researchable only with State Property and Propaganda Techniques researched. Buildable structures *Vekhrona Rada *Magnitogorsk Industrial Complex *Kremlin *Palace of Soviets *Ostankino Tower Collectivism uses one of the vanilla generic Civics Level images. Patriot abilities *Legislator - is based on the President. *CEO - as itself *Senior General - is based on the Tyrant *Dictator - is based on the Comnrade *Comrade - is based on the Senator *Premier - is based on the King, but can prevent units from defecting in its radius. This, however, also applies to enemy units too so you need to be careful. Quotes *Universal Suffrage: “Democracy is four wolves and a lamb voting on what to have for lunch.” - Ambrose Bierce *Capitalism: “When someone steals another's clothes, we call them a thief. Should we not give the same name to one who could clothe the naked and does not?" - Basil of Caesarea *Corporatism - "Coldly it lies: "I, the state, am the people." - Nietzsche *Militarism - "Patriotism, duty, liberty, and the defense of freedom — that's all dung to a soldier." - David Gemmell *State Property - "Ownership is rooted more strongly in our instincts than in our reason. " - HG Wells *Collectivism - "The tyranny of a multitude is a multiplied tyranny". - Edmund Burke Routing and revolutions A rout occurs whenever you capture a city, during which various units will defect to you as long as you had researched the higher-level governments, ie capitalism; militarism; and collectivisation. The type of units that will defect to you is listed under the three previous headings. Although you are free to "mix-and-match" your governments for their various bonuses, researching certain governments after having researched previous ones may result in unrest, in that units may rebel and attack you. Generally, *Riots are enabled if you have researched an "incompatible" set of government, namely Liberalism–Militarism; Corporatism–Collectivism or State Property–Capitalism. *Riots may occur whenever spies insert informants: **if you researched both Liberalism and Militarism, rioters will appear from Universities, libraries and cities, and will belong to the most powerful faction with Capitalism researched, the rioters being 6 militia. **if you researched both Corporatism and Collectivism, rioters will appear from barracks and armouries, and will belong to the most powerful faction with Militarism researched, the rioters being 10 Freikorps. **if you researched both State Property and Capitalism, rioters will appear from any naval yards and munitions factories that were infiltrated, and will belong to the most powerful faction with Collectivism researched, the rioters being 16 armed peasantry. *One method to avoid this problem is to construct a prison. As long as the buildings are built within the radius of a city with a prison in it, they will not spawn enemy rioters. Prisons may be built only within the bounds of a city, and are meant to detect hidden units and prevent riots. You may build only 1 prison per city, and only with Military Level 2 (Homeland Security) and Civics Level 2 (Populism). *If you capture a prison, the prison immediately is destroyed, and creates rioters as long as you have had a higher-tier government researched. Generally, you will receive Nationalist Thugs with Militarism, e with Capitalism, and Guerillas with Collectivism. You will not receive units if you destroy the prison before capturing the city it was based in. Category:Game mechanics